Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands
by habbo
Summary: The heartless were never meant to be able to cross dimensions. Now Sora has stumbled on a very familiar world, but all is not what it seems as well as dealing with the fact that his other self is dating his best friend, he is also the only one that can save this world. A story for both canon fans and yaoi fans.What happens when canon Sora stumbles upon the Yaoi world.
1. A Shooting Star

**Author's note:** Hello, new story new ideas exciting times. This story will attempt to make one where both canon and Yaoi fans can enjoy, that's right you heard me correctly I'm bringing two different kinds of fans together for one story. Originally this story was going to be part of a series of stories with different worlds but I have yet to decide if I want to take on such a big project.

If you don't like Yaoi then please still read it bare with me, because for most of the story we will be following canon Sora while the Yaoi fans will enjoy the setting, the canon fans will enjoy Sora's reactions it's just that this first chapter is more focused on the setting to give a background for the world. For the world itself it will be a very typical Yaoi world Kairi especially will be very much out of character just simply treat the characters in this world as new characters, it's a different dimension after all.

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 1: A Shooting Star**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all charters belong to Square Enix

It was a calm, starry night at Destiny Islands. Sora was looking out of his open bedroom window in his blue pyjamas. His blue eyes scanned the street noticing how peaceful it was, the street lights could be seen from the distance, there were hardly any cars on the road. The stars shone brightly and in the distance across the water he could see the faint outline of the play island.

Sora closed his eyes, feeling the light breeze on his face, he could hear the sounds of the sea. The waves peacefully lapped against the sand. Sora smiled he was truly happy, he had wonderful friends and a great boyfriend.

Sora gasped as suddenly strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head leaned on his shoulder.

Come back to bed." Mumbled Riku. Sora chuckled, his boyfriend sounded so tired Sora found these moments special, he rarely got to see his vulnerable side.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Said Sora softly.

"What are you doing up?" he mumbled while burying his face into Sora's shoulder, Sora swore if Riku could, he would fall asleep while standing like this.

"I couldn't sleep," Sora laughed "Go back to bed Riku, you can't sleep standing." Riku made a sound that sounded like he agreed but he didn't move. Sora smiled to himself.

After a moment of silence Sora spoke up, "Hey. Riku?" Riku lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about what is out there? Like other worlds?"

"I used to, but now you are my world, I don't need anything else." Sora felt his cheeks heat up at that statement.

"I'm serious, there could be like another me, or another you." He felt Riku chuckle at that.

"I think you've been listening too much to Axel's stories." Sora pouted at that.

"Riku!" whined Sora as he pushed him away from him. The silver haired teen chuckled again, Riku was just wearing his white pyjamas.

Axel was originally just Riku's friend before Sora even got to know Riku, Axel was kind of intimidating, he had teased Sora at first, nothing too serious but Roxas hadn't seemed to like that Axel had been picking on his brother. But when Sora got to know Riku, he got to learn about Axel too, and he found that he really wasn't that bad of a guy. The red head was cocky, self confident, and a bit of a pyromaniac. Roxas many times had taken matches and lighters away from Axel afraid he would burn the place down. Sure Axel still teased him but it was harmless really. Mostly Axel just told wild tales but Sora liked to think that they were true.

Sora let his eyes lower to find that Riku had managed to wrap his arms around him again without him noticing. Him and Riku had been through a lot together, which a lot had been caused by their own insecurities about themselves and each other. He nearly lost Riku and Kairi hadn't helped matters.

Sora scowled, thinking about Kairi made his blood boil, he didn't like her and didn't understand her, her friend Namine seemed nice but Kairi herself just seemed like a horrible person. She always bullied Sora, before Riku the bullying by Kairi had become unbearable. He didn't know why she bullied him, didn't really know why he had been singled out. Sora had tried to keep himself to himself, had tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible, but nothing seemed to work. That was until Riku had arrived at the school. He seemed to fit in right away, was nice to everyone and no one bullied him, he had gotten popular pretty quickly. What took Sora by surprise though was that very quickly Riku paid attention to Sora. He kept looking at him in class and always seemed to want to talk to him. It made Sora feel like he was on top of the world.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Answered Sora as he turned his head and met Riku's lips with his own.

When they pulled apart Sora noticed a light in the corner of his eye, he quickly rushed to the window in excitement and wonder, catching sight of a stream of light that seemed to land in the distance on the play island. Sora grinned.

"Woah, Riku did you see that?!"

"Sure did."

"Do you think it was a shooting star?" he asked looking back up at Riku who seemed to be more awake now and alert, he wrapped his arms around Sora once again.

"Hmmm. Probably, certainly looked like one."

"Alright!" exclaimed Sora punching his fist in the air. "We will go and find that star tomorrow!" Riku chuckled.

"We have school tomorrow."

"Oh…" said Sora feeling deflated, he slowly lowered his arm. He really wanted to find that star. Then an idea came to him. "We could-"

"We are not skipping school just so you can go and find the star." Sora spun around at Riku and just glared.

"When did Riku start acting sensible?" Riku chuckled again and tapped him on the nose.

"You're cute when you are mad." Sora crossed his arms.

"Well then we will just go after school." Suddenly a banging could be heard on Sora's bedroom door and shout coming from the other side.

"Will you guys stop making so much freaking noise, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, you are interrupting my sexy time with Roxy!"

"SHUT UP AXEL!" A scuffle could be heard and then Axel yelped out in pain. Sora rushed over to the door and opened it to find Roxas just in his black pyjama pants glaring down at Axel who was on the floor in just his red pyjamas. His brother then, when noticing that Sora had opened the door, then turned to glare at him. "There better be a good explanation."

Sora had forgot actually that other people were in the house sleeping, thankfully his parents were away on a trip for a week, but it didn't make dealing with his brother any less scary, especially when he was tired.

"Roxas I saw a shooting star!"

"It was pretty cool." Added Riku, who had come over to join Sora in the doorway. Roxas blinked.

"Really where did it land?!" asked Roxas rushing into Sora's room and looking out the window seeing if he could find any evidence of a crash.

"Over on the play island." Said Sora walking over to the window again and pointing, "We saw it crash there. Right Riku?"

"Yeah, kinda weird though shooting stars don't normally have a blue tint to them."

"It's aliens, they have crash landed on that island and plan to take over humanity." Said Axel who had now made his way over the window. Everyone just turned to look at Axel. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Heh, okay I admit that one is rubbish, but still we don't exactly know what is over there."

"Sora wants to check it out after school tomorrow." Said Riku.

"Hey, that's a good idea, we could all go." Said Axel.

"You don't mean Selphie do you?" It wasn't that Riku had anything against the girl it was just that he had looked forward to it just being Sora and him, and no doubt Selphie would invite everyone along.

"Yeah, what you think she wouldn't have seen it? Come on you know Selphie knows about everything that goes on here." Riku sighed as Axel said that. It was true no one could keep anything secret from Selphie.

"We could just skip school and get there first."

"That's what I said but Riku said no!" exclaimed Sora waving his hands glad that he had some backup from his brother.

"Guys I don't think-"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Axel grinning, noticing that Riku didn't like the idea he then put Sora in front of him while pulling at his cheeks.

"Come on Riku, how can you say no to this, he's like a puppy!" Sora batted Axel's hands away from him and rubbing his sore cheeks. Riku sighed while putting his hand through his long silver hair.

"Well, okay." Sora suddenly looked up at him.

"Really?" asked Sora looking hopeful.

"Yeah," said Riku in defeat suddenly Sora pounced on him in happiness.

"Thank you Riku!"

"Let's just not make a habit of this."

Meanwhile over on the play island a ship made up of colourful blocks, a few trees had fallen around it but it hadn't done too much damage. This was the Gummi ship, it was clear that someone was able to control it at last minute. Sleeping inside the Gummi ship was another Sora, the boy who had saved the worlds twice from the darkness, who had took a mastery exam and almost fell into the darkness himself but thanks to his friend Riku he had been saved. Now he was on a new journey the heartless had crossed dimensions and he was here to stop them. If he could do this then Yen Sid had promised he would be able to take the test again.

Joining him was Tron, well not quite the Tron he knew, this Tron was a copy of the one in Radiant Garden, without Donald or Goofy he needed someone to help him pilot the ship, so Cid installed a copy of Tron to help him on his quest, something the boy was very grateful for.

"Finished system checking, everything seems to be in working order. We were very lucky" said Tron as his voice echoed in the ship, however the boy did not stir and was still fast asleep, knowing that Sora needed his rest he didn't bother him and began to search for data on the world they had landed on.

As he looked he found that they had landed on Destiny Islands, Sora would need a disguise as Tron knew there would be another Sora here. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. The Crash

**Author's Note: **So we are at chapter two, this is more focused on our hero now canon Sora, you guys are going to love his disguise it was just so obvious. After writing for Spira in a role-play for so long it's nice to write for something different. 3 Favs and 1 Follow is not bad for someone who has been away from Fanifiction for a long time, so special thanks to **unicron1000, MoonStar1312, and theappendagelessGirafe **for faving this story during the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and all it's rights and characters belong to Square Enix

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

"Emergancy! People are approaching the ship!" exclaimed Tron, he activated the alarms to wake up Sora. Suddenly Sora awoke by falling out of bed in a fright.

"What! I'm here, where's the heartless!?" exclaimed Sora summoning his keyblade while quickly standing up.

"Sora, people are getting near the ship, there are no heartless yet."

"Huh? Oh." Said Sora dismissing his Keyblade. He walked over to his seat and sat down. "And they can't see the ship because?" Sora had just woken up and was feeling groggy, I mean why couldn't people see his cool ship?

"Remember you are protecting the world's borders, it would not end well if people knew about other worlds."

"So what can we do?"

"I'm going to make the ship invisible."

"What?!" coughed Sora nearly choking on his own tongue.

"Merlin used his magic when making me, there is a program to make the Gummi ship invisible." Explained Tron. A red button popped out in front of the control panel. "Press that button"

"Got it!" exclaimed Sora grinning to himself as he slammed down on the button.

Outside the Gummi Ship turned invisible just in time as Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel rounded the corner.

"Woah!" exclaimed Axel looking at the fallen trees and the dent in the sand. Axel was wearing white trainers blue jeans and a red t shirt, Sora was wearing black trainers blue jeans and a black sleeveless top with a silver crown necklace. Roxas was wearing a black and white top, black jeans and white trainers. Riku was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a blue sleeveless top.

"It was big whatever it was." Noted Riku.

"We skipped school for this? There's nothing here." Complained Roxas.

"Think Selphie got here before us?" asked Sora, Riku ruffled his hair.

"Even Selphie couldn't carry something that big and hide it."

"It's a conspiracy by the government, it really is aliens!" exclaimed Axel.

"Ah really?!" said Sora quickly looking around for anything that might jump out at him. Riku sighed and groaned at his friend, Roxas wasn't as nice and kicked him on the leg.

"Stop making shit up."

"Ow that hurt Roxy."

"I can hit harder than that."

"That's what you said last night too." Said Axel grinning.

"Uhh…" began Sora.

"You can't even go one day." Said Riku shaking his head.

"DID NOT!" Shouted Roxas at Axel he then punched Axel in the stomach, knocking him over.

Inside, Sora can only hear muffles of the voices outside, he didn't have a clue who they were, so as he waited for all clear from Tron, he began to go over what had happened yesterday.

_"We've been shot." said Tron. The Gummi ship was falling fast, and there was nothing that Sora could do about it._

_"Is there anything we can do ? I'm losing control!" panicked Sora as he tightly grabbed onto the controls and began pressing buttons frantically._

_"Beginning to power up emergency boosters."_

_"Hurry!"_

_"25%"_

_"We're going to crash!"_

_"50%"_

_"Tron!"_

_"75%"_

_"ARGHHH, I'm sorry Riku, Kairi!"_

_"100% Boosters activated" Before the ship could hit the blue water, the boosters activated, Sora managed to pull the ship up and he landed roughly on a small island while knocking over a few trees._

_When the ship came to a stop Sora sighed in relief, he leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands._

_"That was close." Sighed Sora calming his nerves._

_"I did tell you not to go for that heartless ship, you users are very strange."_

_"I thought I could take it."_

_"It would need double the power we have already." Sora looked up from his hands his blue eyes stayed at the screen for moment and then he yawned and stretched._

_"Well at least we're safe. Any heartless on this world?" asked Sora leaning forward._

_"At the moment no, but considering how close that ship was I don't think it will take them long to arrive." Then a thought came to Sora._

_"Is the ship alright?"_

_"I will need to do a full system check to see if there was any lasting damage."_

_"Okay, well them I'm going to sleep then and see what this world holds for me in the morning."_

_"Night Sora."_

_"Night Tron." Said Sora as he went to lay down in a bed in the corner._

"They've gone." Said Tron snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"So who was outside?" said Sora stretching.

"Some teenagers, they must have seen the crash last night."

"So any idea about where we are?"

"I know we are facing the cliff, but I would have thought you would have recognized your own home." Sora's blue eyes widened.

"Really I'm home?!"

"Not quite, remember what you were told." Sora leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Leon said "You may meet people you know who don't know you. They may have the same soul but lead different lives.""

"Exactly this is Destiny Islands, but not the one you know." Sora let that sink in for a moment. Then quickly stood up.

"Wait there is another me!?"

"Bingo."

"Awesome, this make fighting the heartless much easier!" exclaimed Sora getting excited. Tron interrupted him.

"No Sora the probability of Sora helping you is low. If you two met, it would spread panic, and hinder your operation, plus I don't think this world has magic. Sora wouldn't be able to summon a keyblade."

"So… We…" Sora then groaned and pulled at his spikey brown hair. "I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I suggest we give you a disguise and completely change how you look and your voice." Sora looked up at the screen.

"Uh… How?"

"You know that platform in the corner that Cid installed? Step on it and find out." Sora looked over to the back of the ship, there was a glowing circular raised platform, he had forgot it was there. Sora grinned.

"Okay," he pushed himself out of his chair. And stepped on the platform. "Now what?"

"It will work much like Donald's magic but it's a stronger spell, it will go into your mind and find base your disguise on someone you may have met."

"May? What do you mean?"

"Well it doesn't have to be you it could be from a heart sleeping inside you."

"Roxas?" questioned Sora, if it was a disguise that came from Roxas then it might be less weird to wear as he wouldn't have met them.

"Yes, now are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it!" said Sora with a confident grin. The platform underneath Sora glowed and covered Sora in a beam of light, which shot up to the ceiling of the ship. When it faded Sora looked down on himself. The first thing he noticed was that he was wearing the Destiny Islands school uniform, which included a white polo shirt, a blue and white striped tie, blue and white checkered trousers and brown shoes. "A school uniform?! I don't want to go to school!" Sora gasped and put his hands against his mouth, his voice was strange it was deeper. "This is weird." He said. He touched his hair it was still spikey but as he brought a strand to his eyesight he noticed that it was black. "BLACK?! Who did I turn into?"

"I must admit it's no one that I have any data on. It is a bit strange you didn't change as much as I hope you would. But it should be enough to fool people into thinking you are not Sora. The only other change is that you have yellow eyes."

"YELLOW EYES!?" squeaked Sora.

"Yes here look" an image of Sora's new look appeared on the screen to the left of the control panel, Sora rushed over to it. In front his was the creepy look that that Sora had pictured, he honestly didn't like it but it was necessary. "You will need a new name."

"Vanitas." Said Sora instantly he didn't know why, but it sounded right. It also gave him an uneasy feeling when he said that. Had Roxas met this boy? Sora did not know.

"Okay then Vanitas it is, now one last thing. You must not use any drive forms unless you absolutely have to. As soon as you do the spell will be broken. We will also need to get you registered to the school." Sora took all of this in.

"So how do I get registered?"

"We could do it the normal way but that would take too long, I suggest we hack the computer system and put in that you are a transfer student."

"How do we do that?" A disk popped out of the control panel.

"Sneak into the school and get access to the one of the computers and pop this in, then I will be able to register you immediately." Sora jumped in surprise.

"You can do that!?"

"Very much so." It was then agreed that Sora would need to wait until after the school, so that no one would question why Sora was out of school in his uniform.


	3. Hacking

**Author's note:** Okay Chapter 3 is up, just a quick note about reviewing though. I love constructive criticism I just don't like it when it is rude, it's harder to find the helpful bits, it's is not necessary to capitalise your words, it is not necessary to say you got annoyed or irritated. If you write a constructive review keep it objective and don't challenge theories that haven't even been answered in the game. with that said there are some points I want to make clear to everyone here.

I like to treat my readers like smart people, it is totally okay to confuse readers just as long as they figure out quickly which Sora is which. And yes I know it's Ventus who saw Vanitas and not Roxas, but Sora doesn't know that, the dialog was from Sora's own thoughts. Sora is not always serious either in fact before I played kh3d i forgot how much of a goofball Sora is, I think I must have face palmed my way through the whole game. Yes Sora isn't always a goofball either, but it's only been 2 chapters and the boy just woke up.

The prologue is likely to be a one shot on its own, anyone that's read my story before will remember that I did do some kind of prologue, but I deleted it due to changing where this adventure takes place. You will also remember that I said this will be a big project multiple cross over stories over many worlds, each world will receive its own story. I have no idea whether I will still do this so lets just take it one step at a time. KH3d started with being thrown right into the action and that is what I did here.

I have grammar issues I know, but since I get help with all other aspects of my life writing lets me be independent, I know I could get a beta reader, but I really want to do this on my own, please respect this. I really am only doing this story for fun but I do try to make it as readable as possible.

I have made edits to the previous two chapters, I fixed more mistakes, and Sora is going to be registered as a transfer student and not being sick.

It's time to thank some more people, there are a lot more to thank this time around. Probably due to me taking longer to get out a chapter. Thank you to:** BooXBunny, BreakingLights, Ex Mentis, Fayt80, P13YoLoCrazFan, R. , Yuki-Onna1, itsAce121, strangechild13 and Ern Estine 13624** for faving, reviewing or for following.

A little warning about this chapter, half of it we stop following canon Sora, if you don't like yaoi, just grin and bare, the yaoi bit isn't much, it's tiny, those of you who do like yaoi would have wanted me to write more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all rights belong to Square Enix

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 3: Hacking**

'Vanitas' went over the plan in his head again as he headed towards the school. He needed to get inside the school, find a computer, insert the disc, wait for Tron to register him and then get out as quickly as possible. He stopped in his tracks on the dusty road and sighed. He would be lucky to not get caught. He doesn't understand why he had to be in the school, but Tron thought it would draw less attention to himself if he was in school. The adults would soon question why a kid like him was wondering around the town and not in school. 'Vanitas' scratched his head and then continued to walk again with his hands behind his head. Still it wasn't all bad, he was home after all, even though it wasn't his home it still felt like home. He couldn't help put smile as he walked through the town.

He paused when he heard a familiar voice, he caught the sight of red hair across the road and turned to look. There chatting happily in her school uniform was Kairi, 'Vanitas' had to hold himself back from automatically calling her name. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the Kairi he knew. Kairi was chatting to Selphie as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Selphie seemed to be telling a dramatic story as she was waving her arms around. 'Vanitas' chuckled to himself, it certainly looked like neither of them were different from where 'Vanitas' was standing. He was about to turn and continue on when suddenly another girl approached them with blonde hair.

"Namine?!" How?" But 'Vanitas' reminded himself that he needed to get to the school he couldn't get distracted. He could ponder later on why Namine was here in this world.

When 'Vanitas' got to the school, he got down low and pressed himself against the wall, the sun was beginning the set now, giving the school an orange tint to it. "I hope there is no one working this late." Taking a deep breath he ran for the front door but found it was locked when he tried to pull at the door. He jumped back from the door and in a flash of light the keyblade appeared in his hand. He pointed the keyblade at the keyhole in the door and a beam of light shot from the tip of the keyblade to the keyhole. 'Vanitas' grinned to himself when her heard the click of the door unlocking and he dismissed his keyblade.

Navigating the school wasn't that hard, it was no different to the one he went to, she he knew it like the back of his head. However, it was strange to be here at this time, the corridors were ghostly quiet, with no students around it just seemed like the corridors went on forever. Turning a corner "Vanitas' finally found what he was looking for, the computer room. He opened the door and quickly went over to the nearest computer and sat down on the black chair. He wheeled himself nearer the computer and switched it on. It made the usual beeps and clicked and hummed as it started up. "Come on, I don't have time." He mumbled impatiently tapping on the desk. Anyone could catch him at any moment.

Suddenly the computer lit up a box popped up asking for a username and password. "Vanitas" stared blankly at the computer for the moment. He had forgotten that school gave the students passwords for the computers. He groaned. "I don't have a…" He stopped in the middle of his thoughts. "Wait a minute yes I do!" In the username box he typed "Sora" and in the password he typed "RikuandKairi" with no spaces and he pressed enter. The computer then informed him that the password was wrong. "What? Okay then… how about Strawberry Shortcake Ice cream" He was still wrong.

"Destiny Islands"

"Password Incorrect"

"Friends."

"Password Incorrect"

"Blitzball?"

"Password Incorrect"

"Kairi."

"Password Incorrect" He stared at those words on the screen.

"Stupid computer!" he yelled out loud. "How about Riku then!" As he pressed enter to the name "Riku" he suddenly found he was gained access. "It worked?" He quickly inserted the disc but as soon as he did so he heard footsteps, which seemed to echo down the corridor. His heart dropped at that sound, he needed to do something, Tron was only just starting to hack into the computer and it seemed like it would take some time.

He went over to the door, and pressed his back against the wall, he could hear the footsteps coming nearer.

"I thought I heard a voice come this way," a familiar voice mumbled to himself. Sora groaned inwardly to himself, it was probably because he shouted out earlier and now this person had come down to investigate. However, 'Vanitas' knew this voice, and it took him a few moments to figure it out, as he whispered a sleep spell and the body fell to the ground. 'Vanitas' poked his head around to make sure he was asleep.

"Leon?!" he thought in surprise. He looked a little different in a dark blue suit with a black tie, "Is Leon a teacher here?" he wondered. He turned his head at a beep of the computer to signal that Tron was done. He went over to the computer took out the disc, and turned off the computer. He walked out the door, stepped over Leon and went down the corridor. He felt a little guilty about leaving Leon there, but he knew he would be alright, the spell would ware off soon and Leon would wake up.

Earlier, Leon had been in the staff room typing up his notes. He was rigid and sat up straight as he typed, his blue eyes were focused on the screen and a cup of coffee was beside him. His fingers worked quickly on the keyboard, he was nearly done and he was glad of that fact. It had been an exhausting day, the children had been very excitable today because of that shooting star last night. Even though he was only a teaching assistant, he made sure to keep order at all times, he preferred the quiet. Unfortunately today that had been impossible. All he wanted to do now was go home to Cloud. He put a hand through his brown hair as he looked at the screen.

Suddenly there was a shout from down the hall. Leon looked up and mumbled, "What now?" he got up from his seat and went to investigate. "Those damn kids, when I find out who it is, they are going to wish they had never trespassed in the school. " Leon quickened his pace making sure to look in every room as he walked down. "I thought I heard a voice come this way," he mumbled to himself as he approached the computer room.

Suddenly he felt himself get extremely tired, he tried to fight the urge to not go to sleep. But he couldn't and suddenly he felt himself falling and then everything went black.

When Leon awoke, he sat straight. "What the hell happened?" he questioned himself, he went through what he had been doing before, he had been looking for whoever had made that noise , and then he had fallen asleep. "But why had I fallen asleep? It makes no sense." Leon then thought further and could probably reason that he had just over worked himself, he had been staying until very late at the school lately. Leon looked at his watch. "*8 o clock, Cloud will be worried." Leon quickly got up and headed back to the staff room, he shut down the computer and then headed home theorizing he could always finish his notes in the morning.

"Leon?!" exclaimed Cloud in worry as he came through the door dripping wet. Leon looked up. Cloud was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a black t-shirt. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just feel asleep, sorry if I worried you."

"I'm just glad you are home. You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"Cloud…" groaned Leon

"You falling asleep at work just shows you, that you are doing too much."

"Cloud…" Leon said trying to get his attention.

"You could have-" before Cloud could finish Leon pressed his lips to his. Cloud was taken by surprise at first but soon returned the kiss.


	4. First Day

**Author's note: **Been a while huh? I had to other writing projects that needed attention before this one. I'm in a role-play and needed to post for two characters, but had writers block, I also had writers block for this one. Writers block that couldn't be shifted until my hours for work changed. Have you tried writing when you always tired? It doesn't work lol

So for this chapter we start off with Yaoi but then our attention focuses over to our hero canon Sora and will probably stay on him for the most part now. Now I've depicted Canon Sora as a Sora who is paired with none but has subtle hints towards liking Kairi, hence I figure he is just slow with these things, so to anyone that hates Kairi he won't be overly affectionate about her, it's just not him. This chapter is also longer I hope it's at a comfortable length nows the others felt that little bit too short.

Now onto the reviews, thank you so much for the support, it means a lot to me, the favs, the alerts all mean so much to me. Even if you don't review knowing you are reading and watching means a lot. That's what a role-play teaches you, that reviews don't matter it's having fun writing. Since role-plays can't be reviewed we didn't expect anyone to read. That is what I learned in-between this fan fiction and my last. This might be a side project but I'm determined to actually have a fan fiction that I can finish. I'm also determined to reply to each and everyone on of you that reviews personally, and thank any new favs or alerts. There was comment about Cloud which I think this needs to be explained openly. I said at the beginning of the fic that some characters may seem out of character in the Yaoi world, this is one of those times. The Yaoi world that I write about is a general summary of ideas constantly being used by fanfic writers, mostly they write Cloud in this way, I don't know why really. It's one of those mysteries of the a Yaoi's fan's mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Sora lazily opened his eyes, Rubbing his blue eyes he slowly sat up and stretched his arms, it was quite cold as the covers fell down and all he wanted to do was to go back to bed. He slowly turned his head to see his reflection in the mirror, his hair looked a mess and he was feeling very tired. He flopped back onto the bed and groaned.

After a moment his eyes suddenly went wide as he caught sight of the red numbers on his clock. It read nine forty-five.

"AH!" cried out Sora throwing off his covers. "I'm going to be late!" He quickly grabbed his school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, and checkered blue trousers and rushed around the room getting changed. He panicked though when he couldn't see his blue tie, and ran out of his room. "Roxas! We gotta go to school!" shouted out Sora as he ran down the stairs, pounding his feet like an elephant. When he didn't hear a reply a realization hit him. "He left without me!?" He found his tie on the back of the sofa and quickly took it not bothering to properly tie it and hung it around his neck. He skidded into the kitchen and took a red apple from the side and bolted out the door with his black bag.

Meanwhile Riku was waiting calmly for Sora to show up. He was leaning against the wall in the usual place. Axel and Roxas had gone ahead quite a while ago, according to Roxas Sora had still been sleeping when he had left the house. Riku looked at his watch, if Sora didn't get here soon they really were going to be late. Riku sighed and put a hand through his long silver hair. "Come on Sora,"

"RIKU!" shouted out a voice, Riku looked up to see Sora running towards him, his hair in a mess, his tie not even on, and his uniform all ruffled. Riku was taken a back a bit by his appearance and when Sora began gasping for breath, Riku just couldn't hold back and started laughing at him. "Riku, it's not funny!" whined Sora in between breathes. But the scowl on Sora's face only made Riku laugh harder. "Riku!" whined Sora again sounding out the u longer to emphasise he was not happy, at all.

Riku suddenly stopped laughing and was suddenly very close to Sora's face staring intensely at him with a smirk. This made Sora feel like his cheeks were heating up.

On the other side of the island an invisible Gummi ship was parked in a clearing in a local wood. It was decided that it would be easier for Sora, now known as 'Vanitas', to enter the town and school. Accessibility was everything and with the threat of the heartless soon arriving it was important that Sora could be where all the people were. Inside the boy was asleep in his school uniform minus the tie which was hung over the pilot's chair. 'Vanitas' was snoring loudly and this left Tron with a problem. Does he wake up his friend or not? The implications of not waking up his friend meant that there was 100% probability of him being late for school, this could result in a punishment and meant that he could stay at the school longer than necessary. However the probability of actually being punished was 57%. It was his first day, the boy could use the excuse that he couldn't find the school. However, it depended on the individual users personality, personality was something he couldn't put a number on. Therefore it was just safer to wake up 'Vanitas', there was a higher probability of him getting to school on time and being available to hunt down heartless.

A horn sounded making 'Vanitas' wake up suddenly, he looked around quickly, looking this way and that way until he realised he was in the Gummi ship.

"Good morning Sora" The boy scratched his black spiky hair and gave a smile.

"Morning Tron." He then noticed the time on the panel glaring at him. "AH! I'm going to be late!" he cried out jumping out of the makeshift bed and grabbing the tie on the chair, he rushed out the door as Tron reminded him to pick up his school bag at the school.

When he left Tron was left with one more problem, who was Vanitas? The name certainly didn't appear on any of his records and Sora certainly didn't seem to recognize the name or the face, however Sora had come up with the name almost straight away as if calling up a memory. But how could that be? When they had discussed it Sora said he didn't know where the name had come from. The yellow eyes were unsettling, yellow eyes indicated someone that aligned to the darkness however, his user friend was his usual self so it was only a cosmetic effect.

When 'Vanitas' arrived at the school he went to reception where they handed him his timetable and bag, however they found it odd that he had a school uniform when he hadn't picked it up before now. His clothes had the power to transform depending on the world he was on, however he couldn't use that excuse so he just told them his parents got him an extra pair. Which to his relief they believed.

He walked down the corridor and found his locker, after messing with the lock for a few moments he managed to get the right combination and opened it up, he put in his bag and closed the door. This was all so familiar and yet so strange to him, he knew everything here, all the faces of the students that passed by, and yet on the other hand he didn't know any of them. These weren't his fellow students, this was the other Sora's world. Taking a deep breath he reminded himself of that and headed to class 3A.

As he slid the door open to his class he seemed to be a little early, he could breathe a sigh of relief, he wasn't late after all in fact he had made it in plenty of time. However he wasn't prepared for what would happen next with the tiny sized person named Selphie.

"OH hi! Are you the new student? I'm the class rep Selphie it's nice to meet ya!" The girl had bounded over to him in excitement, her brown short curls bobbing up and down as she walked. She then paused and was examining him very closely, in fact too close for comfort.

'Vanitas' nervously laughed "Uhh hi?" was all he could get out, this Selphie seemed to be much more excited than the one he knew.

"Woah, you have yellow eyes, that's awesome!" he had no idea what to say to that so he just smiled at her and was glad when she took a step back and stopped examining him.

"I'm Sor-Vanitas." He kicked himself for nearly saying "Sora"

"Sorvanitas? Huh? That's a funny name."

"No no, I meant Vanitas" Selphie just smiled at him. At that moment a boy with orange gelled up hair came in.

"Wakka! Meet Vanitas he's new in our class!" Exclaimed Selphie in excitement. "Vanitas" beamed at the boy, The Wakka he knew was good fun to be around, so there was no reason this was no different.

"Oh ya?" Wakka turned around to look at him only to jump back in fright.

"Brother, you got yellow eyes, that's creepy ya!"

"Wakka!" scolded Selphie. Wakka nervously scratched his head. A silent message seemed to pass from Selphie to him.

"Sorry bout that, guess that was a little bit rude." 'Vanitas' laughed.

"No, it's okay even I think I have creepy eyes." He made the people around him laugh as he used his fingers to make his eyes wider. This was what he was good at making other people laugh when they felt uncomfortable. After that Selphie directed him to the seat behind Wakka. Sora was near the window and Selphie seemed to take the seat next to him. As the students flowed into the class, Leon then entered and told the class to calm down.

"I was right, Leon is a teacher!" thought 'Vanitas', it was odd seeing him there and he couldn't get the image of him suddenly pulling out a gunblade out of his head. Leon explained that he was going to take over the class for the rest of the year as their teacher was sick. 'Vanitas' found out he was half right Leon was actually not a teacher but normally he was an assistant.

Suddenly the door was shoved open in haste and there standing the doorway panting was Tidus.

"Safe!"

"Not quite Tidus" The boy looked up and had a look of horror when he saw Leon. "Please go and sit down, we will talk about this later." Tidus hung his head as he shuffled his way over to his seat next to Wakka and sat down. As the class rep Selphie told the class to stand and bow and then Leon did the register. When it came to 'Vanitas' he stood up and introduced himself to the class, there were more comments about his eyes, but it didn't bother him.

The rest of the morning went by at a slow pace, 'Vanitas' lazily just stared out of the window, he understood why he had to be there, he just didn't like waiting for the heartless to show up. He wanted to help people but he never had to just wait.

Then lunch started, Selphie turned to him as she ate her lunch in the classroom. 'Vanitas' was busy drinking a box of milk.

"So Vanitas, are you gay?" He nearly chocked on his milk on that. Why would she ask such a question, not only was it personal, but also 'Vanitas' hadn't a clue on deep issues on that, he was just at the beginning on discovering who he was, there might be some beginnings of feelings towards Kairi but beyond that he was clueless. So 'Vanitas' did what he normally does, he slowly considered the possibility, until he decided he did not like the idea at all, he wasn't even quite sure he liked the idea of kissing Kairi either he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But then again sometimes he did like that idea.

"As in guys kissing guys?" Selphie nodded. 'Vanitas' thought about it some more. Nope he definitely did not like the idea of kissing guys, no way.

"Nope"

"That was a slow response." Pointed out Selphie.

"I've never thought about it before."

"Brother, you're slow on these things ya." Commented Wakka smiling at him. Selphie seemed to sigh in relief.

"That's good, we have too many gay guys here."

"I protest, we don't have enough."

"AH! Axel, when did you get in here!?" exclaimed Tidus who nearly jumped out of his seat when Axel spoke behind him, Axel smirked at that and walked over to where 'Vanitas' was sitting. A lot of thoughts were whirling around 'Vanitas's' head at this point.

"Why is Axel here? And why isn't he called Lea? And why is he so close to my face looking creepily at me, why do people do that around here?" Axel was staring intently at him.

"And who do we have here?"

"Uhh…" Was his only response, he couldn't understand why people insisted and getting so close to him that it freaked him out.

"Oh Axel, this is Vanitas, he is new. Don't turn him gay!" responded Selphie, Axel turned his head to look at her and looked back at 'Vanitas' with a smirk.

"I see, well Vanitas" he paused as if testing the name on his lips. 'Vanitas' didn't normally feel uncomfortable around people, but around this Axel he did. He didn't like it. "You are a cutie, I'll see you around" And he took his leave. 'Vanitas' was left confused from that.

"What was all that about?" asked 'Vanitas' as he took another sip from his drink.

"Oh that was Axel just flirting with you, he does that with every new student, just to rattle his boyfriend." Said Selphie. He spat out his drink.

"What?! That was flirting? And he has a boyfriend?"

"Wow, you really are slow ya?" responded Wakka chuckling.

"Don't worry though Axel is from another class, most likely he won't bother you again." Said Tidus. It was a lot to take in for "Vanitas" when lunch passed and the afternoon went on he took his head a long time to get around the fact that Axel was gay.

"Does this mean that Lea is gay?" Lea however was never so forward that he made people around him uncomfortable. It was all pretty confusing, not that Sora ever had a problem with who people chose to go out with, it was just weird seeing Lea or in this world Axel act like that. At the end of the day he returned to the ship very confused about the days events.

* * *

**Author's note: **And his confusion is only going to get worse! XD I felt if this is a school setting, then it should be based on Japanese schools, a lot of high school fics are based around western schools which feels out of place for the characters, they were after all made by Square Enix a Japanese company. Standing and bowing are part of their culture, mostly classes tend to stick together for all lessons this doesn't mean I'm going to start using suffixes, I'm writing in english not Japanese lol.


	5. Confusions

**Author's Note: **Another chapter, in such a short space of time, this was fun to write, a lot of fun. I love that people found the last chapter really funny. Due to it being a school situation I didn't want it to be boring to read, cause high school fics can get like that. Can't say too much about this chapter as I don't want to spoil it. Just need to thank some people **Ern Estine 1364, for-the-love-of-adonis, Dario Flaman, Ex Mentis,** for reviewing. I forgot to to do thank you's last time ooops. **Seithry-Kairy **I thank you for favouriting the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The next day, 'Vanitas' to Tron's surprise woke up early, from the data that Tron had on his user friend, he didn't normally wake up early, but preferred to sleep.

"Good morning Sora."

"Morning" he yawned in reply, as he went to sit on the chair his black hair in a mess, his yellow eyes looking like they weren't awake yet. Tron waited for an explanation on why the boy had woken up early, but after a few moments of silence it didn't look like he was going to explain.

"May I ask, what is it that has you up so early my friend?" Sora nervously laughed while scratching his head at that.

"Ah, well I couldn't really sleep."

"Is there a problem?"

"Ah well, I wouldn't really call it a problem. It's just weird," There were a few minutes of silence as Sora gathered his thoughts. There were a million questions floating around his head.

"Is Lea gay?"

"I'm sorry I don't have that data on Lea, however we can call him and-" 'Vanitas' interrupted him.

"No, no, no that's okay we don't need to call Lea and ask him that." It was weird enough without getting Lea involved. "Do you know if nobodies exist in this world?" asked 'Vanitas' thinking back to how he was named Axel in class, it was possible he could be a nobody, minus the makeup.

"It's a possibility if the heartless arrive, however I don't know if there are nobodies at the moment in this world." "Vanitas' pondered on that.

"I saw Lea at school yesterday, only people around him were calling him Axel."

"Ah I see now, you are worried that Axel is a nobody, and if he is a nobody…"

"Vanitas' finished his sentence. "If there he is a nobody that means the heartless are already here and that there could be another Organization XIII!" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I'll start scanning the world straight away for data, take the earpiece before you go out and put it into your pocket. If you meet Axel again press the small button on the side. I'll be able to scan him and let you know the results when you get back." 'Vanitas' was pretty impressed by that and did as he was told and headed for the school.

"Vanitas!" exclaimed a voice in joy. 'Vanitas' just smiled to himself as he closed his locker door. He turned around to find Selphie bounding over to him.

"Hi Selphie,"

"Where did you head off to after school yesterday? I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Ah sorry I needed to get home." Lied Sora, truth was he needed to get to the gummi ship, but he couldn't tell anyone about that. Selphie poked him in the chest.

"I'll let you off this time mister. OH!" suddenly Selphie grabbed Vanitas's arm and was pulling him along. He noticed how the tiny girl had such a strong grip. "Hey Riku! Riku!" At the name 'Vanitas' snapped his head up. There ahead of them was a boy with long silver hair. He turned his head round at the sound of his name. 'Vanitas" noticed how this Riku hadn't cut his hair and was thankful for that. It made reminding himself that this wasn't his world easier. He could do this, he could act like this was their first meeting no problem. He just hoped that this would turn out normal. "Riku! Meet my new friend Vanitas! He's the transfer student I was talking about yesterday!" Riku looked at him glancing up and down and then turned back to Selphie. "You stop dragging people around." He said in a bored tone. This was odd for 'Vanitas' normally Riku was much friendlier than this with new people, it was like he was having a bad day or something.

"Hi." He said with his biggest warm smile. Riku turned to him.

"Hey." He turned to Selphie. "Anything else?"

"Nope, not that I can think of," she said bouncing on her toes with a smile. "Vanitas" looked at her it seemed she wasn't bothered by his mood. Suddenly 'Vanitas' was suddenly grabbed by the neck as Axel slid his arm around.

"So we meet again Vanitas!" He didn't know how to reply to that.

"Axel put him down, we need to go to class." Without anyone noticing 'Vanitas' took this moment to press the tiny button in his pocket, which sent silent signals in the air about his environment and back to the gummi ship. Axel looked up back at Riku.

"Man, you're no fun." Said Axel letting go. 'Vanitas' was grateful for that as he rubbed the back of his neck. "See ya later Vanitas" said Axel as both he and Riku took their leave.

Selphie burst out laughing at 'Vanitas' "Your face when Axel grabbed you!" 'Vanitas' was not amused by that but just smiled at her anyway.

"Are they always like that?"

"Oh pretty much, Riku doesn't talk much so don't mind him and Axel is Axel." Replied Selphie as they both walked to class.

The classes rolled by slowly again. "Vanitas" really did not like waiting for the heartless. Lunch soon came around again and 'Vanitas' found him sitting around with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka around his desk again. Selphie was chatting about a shooting star she saw, but 'Vanitas' didn't comment on it since he gathered it was the Gummi ship that she saw on that night.

"Oh Namine! There you are, come in and eat with us." Called Selphie. "Vanitas' looked up to see in fact it was Namine, the blonde shy girl walked quietly over.

"Is this really alright?"

"Of course it is!" replied Selphie smiling. Wakka got another chair and Namine sat down with her bento box. 'Vanitas' noticed she seemed to be really nervous so he smiled at her. "Hi I'm Vanitas."

"Yeah, he's the transfer student!" exclaimed Selphie. Namine looked up smiling.

"Hello Vanitas, it's nice to meet you."

"I heard Kairi is ill today?" sasked Tidus. Namine nodded at him. "I bet Sora is relieved."

"Yes, he looks happier today." She replied. Selphie noticed that her new friend looked confused.

"Kairi is a bully, she's not someone you want to get to know." Said Selphie. 'Vanitas' couldn't believe his ears. Kairi couldn't possibly be a bully, she was the nicest person he knew. There had to be some mistake.

"Selphie she is just misunderstood." Said Namine. Selphie just huffed at that.

"No offence Namine ya, but you can't deny she bullies Sora." Pointed out Wakka.

"Yes I know, and I try to get her to stop. There are things you don't know about her though." 'Vanitas' couldn't still imagine it, she was his best friend why would she in this world bully his other self? It made no sense to him.

"Everyone has light in them somewhere." All four of them turned to look at him, Selphie burst into a fit of giggles, Tidus and Wakka joined in and laughed.

"That was so corny!" exclaimed Tidus. "Vanitas" just smiled and laughd along with them.

"Maybe, but it is true." Namine smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Lunch went on and Selphie moved on to another discussion on what club 'Vanitas" was going to join, he hadn't really thought about it since his priority was the heartless.. 'Vanitas's' mind wondered to Namine, He realized he did indeed saw Namine that day, and she was now here in front of him, he sent another signal so Tron could scan her.

When school was over, before he could leave the class Selphie asked him a question. "Hey, Vanitas, want to join us for icecream?" He nodded figuring if he turned her down, she would only ask too many questions. He followed Tidus, Wakka and Selphie outside, that was when he got the biggest shock yet.

Outside was spikey blonde haired boy waiting outside, Selphie bounded over to him.

"Roxas! Where's the others?"

"Ah! Selphie don't sneak up on me like that!" She scratched her cheek.

"Sorry." 'Vanitas' couldn't believe his eyes, now there was a Roxas as well as his other self being in this world.

"What is going on?" he thought. "There is no way that Roxas can exist while my other self is here."

"Riku and Sora went to the beach, I don't know where Axel is."

"Hmmm, I see, wanna go and have ice cream with us?"

"Sure, better than waiting here." Said Roxas smiling. He looked up and noticed 'Vanitas'

"Oh, you must be the new guy, I'm Roxas."

"Hi, I'm Vanitas!" he smiled burying deep his confusion, he couldn't give away what he was truly feeling, he only pressed the button for now and hoped to get answers later.

"Brother, ya sure you want to do that, Axel will just say "Why didn't Roxy wait for me?!"" said Wakka as they walked. Roxas groaned.

"My name is Roxas." He said staring at him. Wakka held up his hands in defense.

"Woah, okay ya."

When they got to the ice-cream parlor everyone ordered 'Vanitas' specifically chose his favourite strawberry shortcake. When he sat down, Selphie got excited again.

"Hey, that's Sora's favourite, I don't see anyone else order that apart from Sora."

"Huh?" he answered. He then kicked himself, of course his other self would eat this flavor, why did he pick his favourite? It just looked so yummy that he wasn't thinking. "Who is this Sora?"

"Oh right! You guys haven't met yet!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Sora's nice ya, you'll like him." Said Wakka.

"That is if Riku ever lets you near him." Said Tidus digging into his chocolate ice-cream.

"He's not that bad." Said Roxas.

"Oh yeah? It's alright for you, you're his brother." "Vanitas at that nearly chocked on his ice-cream. At him coughing Selphie whipped her head round.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, Roxas is who's brother?"

"Sora's" replied Roxas. That took a moment for it to sink in, at that point Sora decided trying to make sense of it right now was a waste of time.

"Anyway, as I was saying" said Tidus waving his spoon around, "I swear Riku was giving me death glares just because I was talking to Sora the other day." 'Vanitas' wondered whether this was all some crazy dream and that he would wake up soon. If Roxas was his other self's brother than that meant that Roxas was his own person, so he should be happy about that. Sora felt his body relax again as he calmed himself down. He thought he had seen it all now, there was nothing this world could throw that would surprise him now.

The door opened with the ring of the bell to signal a new customer the spikey red haired boy came over to the table.

"Axel is here." Said Tidus

"Told you so ya," said Wakka to Roxas, the boy just groaned in response and Axel spotting the group grinned and came over to them.

"Roxy! I'm hurt you left without me!" Axel exclaimed mocking a hurt face.

"Hi Axel want to join us?" asked Selphie cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Why yes Selphie I think I will," Roxas at that point glared at Selphie.

"Don't encourage him."

"Aww Roxy, you know you want me here really."

"It's Roxas."

"Roxy!"

"… Whatever."

"Come on, budge up Roxy" Said Axel forcing his way onto the bench next to Roxas. 'Vantas' felt sorry for him it was clear that Axel was no longer interested in Vanitas and had now focused his attention on Roxas, it was clear he focused on one person at a time to flirt with.

"So Axel did you see the shooting star?" asked Selphie.

"Nope, but Sora did. I was with Roxy at the time." He said wrapping his arm around Roxas and pulling him closer to him. Yeah 'Vanitas' was definitely feeling sorry for Roxas.

"Stop that." Said Roxas.

"Aww but you know you love it Roxy." Said Axel who's face had now had gotten very close to Roxas. Roxas was beginning to go red.

"Not here Axel." Axel just grinned and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was at that moment that 'Vanitas' took a huge bite of ice-cream and nearly chocked on it for the second time today

"You eat too fast ya." Said Wakka.


	6. Choices

**Author's note: **So this chapter was fun to write, mostly because I got to write in some of my theories into this chapter that I think will happen in KH3, minus the yaoi world and all that stuff lol, and the fact that Sora is disguised as Vanitas, I don't think that will happen lol. I really, really hope Vanitas will appear in kh3 as a boss, because he's freaking bad ass and my favourite kh villain XD. I'm currently playing birth by sleep final mix, so I get to see Vanitas all over again XD.

As usual I got some lovely people to thank for reviewing, faving and following. It's lovely to see that people are enjoying it. Don't be scared to review, still working on my grammar, I hope I got it all in this chapter. Also editing the last chapter to, (I keep finding mistakes dammit lol.) I have a responsibility to make this fanfic as easy to read as possible so feel free to give a gentle nudge if you find a mistake. Many thanks to **Ern Estine 13624, strangechild13, ****anonymous tale weaver, lovingbcauseynot. **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Kingdom hearts is owned by Square Enix

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 6: Choices**

"Why am I always stuck sitting next to the couple?!" whined Tidus.

"Because one, It's unfair to stick Vanitas next to them. Two, I always like a good view, and three," lingered Selphie on the last word, she took a spoonful on strawberry ice cream and sucked on it while she pondered. Tidus looked at her.

"And three?" He asked looking expectantly at her. Selphie took the spoon out of her mouth and pointed it at him.

"You just have bad luck!" She exclaimed with a smile while twirling her spoon in her fingers. Tidus groaned, Wakka just laughed at him.

Meanwhile 'Vanitas' was going through a whirlwind of thoughts he turned to Selphie to try and listen to her so it didn't looking like he was staring like a fish at the couple. He supposed that it was nice that Roxas had found someone special, he just didn't expect it to be another boy. This also got him thinking.

_"Is it possible that my nobody is gay? Did he have feelings for Axel like this Roxas?"_ However, as soon as 'Vanitas' started to think these things he suddenly felt like maybe he should stop thinking these things before he upset anyone. But how could that be? It wasn't like anyone could hear his thoughts, or that was he thought. _"Roxas?"_ thought 'Vanitas'. It seemed the nobody was able to send it's feelings to 'Vanitas' in some way. There were no words just feelings, it was distant but he got the message. _"Okay, I get it."_ The nobody was only normally able to communicate inside 'Vanitas's' heart through his dreams. Being a nobody that had a heart, it was different to other nobodies. Roxas hadn't truly disappeared and instead lingered in 'Vanitas's' heart merely sleeping. However, 'Vanitas's' thoughts had stirred him in his sleep. "_This is just as weird for you as it is for me, I get that now."_

His thoughts got interrupted when he noticed that Selphie was extremely close to him and staring at him intently.

"Uhhh… Selphie?" he said.

"Hmmm…"

"I don't know who's scarier ya, you or her?" questioned Wakka as he seemed to be pointing to Axel and then Selphie but 'Vanitas' couldn't be sure.

"You seem to look very much like Sora, minus the scary eyes,"

_"Are they going to find out I am another Sora? That wouldn't be good."_ He nervously laughed. Selphie quickly sat down and whipped her head round to the others which, 'Vanitas' was once again thankful for the girl was a little bit too intense. She was great fun to be around though, he just wished she knew about personal boundaries.

"Hey Roxas, doesn't Vanitas look like Sora?" It seemed that the couple had stopped kissing and now Roxas was focused on the ice cream in front of him with Axel's arm around him. 'Vanitas' was grateful for that it was a little too weird, not only that Tidus seemed to be uncomfortable as well. Roxas looked up at 'Vanitas', he hoped that he wouldn't notice that he was Sora. Roxas just shrugged. 'Vanitas' relaxed at that.

"I don't see it." Said Tidus.

"Aw come on you guys gotta see it. Axel?" asked the petite girl looking hopefully at him. This made 'Vanitas' tense up again. Axel smirked seeing that the boy had tensed up and leaned over the table with his face close to 'Vanitas" as if examining him again. He really didn't like people doing this.

"Hmmm… OW!" Axel quickly sat back down and Roxas had a smirk on his face as he ate his sea salt ice cream. It seemed to 'Vanitas' that Roxas had jabbed Axel in the side.

"Asshole…" mumbled Roxas, he seemed to finish off his ice cream Axel began asking him what he had done, but Roxas wouldn't answer instead he stood up, nodded to "Vanitas' and left leaving Axel kinda dumbstruck.

"What did I do?" mumbled Axel.

"Well… staring at Vanitas intently when your boyfriend is next to you wasn't probably a good thing." Pointed out Selphie.

"I don't think he was really angry though," said 'Vanitas' remembering that he saw Roxas smirk to himself before changing his face to look like he was angry. "Maybe you should go after him," he suggested. He might find it weird but if he could help people in some way he didn't mind. Axel seemed to ponder on his words. He then smirked.

"Thanks Vanitas," he suddenly got up and as he passed he ruffled his hair, and then left. 'Vanitas' didn't like that it wasn't as if he was some kid.

_"What a loser."_ Said a voice.

"Huh?" thought 'Vanitas' as he looked around but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Wakka. He turned to look at him.

"Uhhh… No it's okay." Said Sora deciding that he might have imagined it. He was tired after all. "Axel's not a loser, sure I got a little annoyed cause of my hair, but I wouldn't call him a loser." He thought to himself.

"I can't believe no one sees it!" exclaimed Selphie leaning back in her seat and staring at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Yo Selphie," said Wakka getting her attention. The girl looked at him. "I see it ya, he does kinda look like Sora."

"Are you serious?" asked Tidus who had a bewildered look on his face.

"Well ya, he's got the same face shape and hair." Tidus turned to look at 'Vanitas' who was worried that he might start coming too close to him. But he didn't and he just turned to Wakka again.

"Man, I still don't see it." Selphie giggled.

"Thanks so much Wakka," she turned to 'Vanitas' who was now thinking in no way was this a good thing that people were starting to see through his disguise. "You so have to meet Sora now! " exclaimed Selphie. "Oh I know! Tomorrow! Tomorrow after school we will all go to the beach! The whole year can go!" she began waving her arms about and 'Vanitas' smiled at her, it did sound fun.

"Yeah, sounds fun." He said smiling at her.

"Dude it's going to be awesome ya."

He wished the island could stay like this, just peaceful and happy. But he knew this wouldn't last, the heartless were coming. But they had been no sign of them yet, so he hoped that it meant that they had skipped this world. If the heartless were to attack he knew he couldn't save everyone, there were going to be casualties. But he also knew that people could come back from being a heartless.

When 'Vanitas' eventually got back to the Gummi ship Tron had some interesting findings to share with 'Vanitas'. The boy was tired but he definitely wanted to know what was going on in this world.

"So I've been analyzing those results from the various scans you did on Roxas, Axel and Namine."

"And?" said the boy as he slumped into the seat at the front.

"It seems there is nothing out of the ordinary about them, They are just ordinary users, like yourself. They are not nobodies." That spiked his interest and it took a while for him to process that, he then beamed a wide grin.

"That's great! Does that mean there is hope for the Roxas we know?"

"I can't say for sure, but it can be a possibility." Answered Tron. 'Vanitas' was glad to hear that, he believed that Roxas was his own person and had the right to be that person, However, he hadn't really figured out how he could help with that. But still this was a step forward at least. Also he didn't need to worry about nobodies for the moment.

Meanwhile on the beach Riku and Sora were taking a walk as the sun was setting, the waves lapped against the sand and Sora felt at peace. Sora then spotted a girl with blonde hair sitting on the sand looking out towards the ocean. Sora recognized the girl and called out to her.

"Hey Namine," The girl turned her head as the two boys approached.

"Oh, hello Sora, Riku." Riku saw that the girl was on her own and was glad, they didn't need Kairi ruining their evening. Namine stood up to face them.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sora.

"Oh it was just such a pretty evening, I decided to come out here for inspiration." Sora noticed the girl was clutching her sketchbook.

"Are you any good?" Namine looked up at Riku at the question he asked.

"Oh um, I don't know."

"Are you kidding your art is amazing Namine!" said Sora grinning. Namine smiled at him.

"Thank you, I was actually thinking about my theory and wanted to draw it. But… I'm not sure how."

"What did you want to draw?" asked Riku.

"Well uhhh… it's silly but have you heard of parallel universes?"

"So why isn't he called Lea then?" asked 'Vanitas' back on the ship.

"Just because he has the same soul doesn't mean he has the same name. From the data I have gathered from parallel universes," began Tron.

"I believe whenever we make a choice an another universe is born, and from the many possible futures we have, there are many universes," Namine was telling the same story from the beach unaware that Tron was giving the same explanation to his user friend.

"What if the parents chose a different name, what if Axel didn't turn into a nobody," said Tron

"You see we make many choices and from those choices there are many different paths." Said Namine looking at the boys. "We are all living our lives at the same time but what if our other selves made different choices?"

"I'm kinda lost" said Sora. Riku laughed. Sora pouted at him.

"Look at it this way what if you didn't go out with me?"

"What? That's a horrible choice! Why would I do that?"

"It's only a theory Sora, it doesn't mean it is true." Said Namine smiling at them.

"I'm kinda lost, this is all a bit too weird." Said 'Vanitas' to Tron.

"I'm not surprised the choices in this world are vastly different from yours. Sleep my friend." 'Vanitas' nodded and made his way to the bed and he gratefully let sleep take a hold of him and with that he began to dream.

_"The X-Blade is made of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."_

_"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Aqua and Terra."_

_"It's always about your friends, isn't it?"_

_"At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power… And I'm theirs!"_

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid was extremely worried. He had received a message not long ago from Tron that he needed data on a boy named "Vanitas" Apparently Sora had taken on the disguise of that boy. Vanitas was the darkness of Ventus's heart, he was cruel, and the cause of the unversed in the past. The fact that Sora could take on that disguise without even meeting him meant that Ventus's heart was getting stronger. This was both a good and bad thing. From what he theorized it's likely that Vanitas never rejoined Ventus's heart but instead remained separate and sleeping much like Ventus. So if Ventus was getting stronger that would mean that Vanitas was getting stronger as well. It was no coincidence that there was a hidden darkness in Sora that no one could identify, the anti form, the nightmare that Riku fought all came from within Sora. The anti form was possible because Sora turned into a heartless, but there was more to it.

_"Did it also exist because Vanitas was also sleeping in Sora's heart?"_ thought Yen Sid. It was a possibility, which was why Yen Sid was worried that Sora had taken on this disguise. He therefore warned Tron about the danger hoping that Sora would proceed with caution.

* * *

**Authors note: **Alright now the story is getting going, do you like my theory about Vanitas also sleeping in Sora's heart? I had this chapter switch from the ship back to Namine back to the ship, because basically Tron and Namine are saying the same thing. I wanted Namine to have more of a role than in normal Yaoi fanfics. I also had the theory that Roxas can communicate feelings to Sora but very distantly. I like to think he's also sleeping in Sora's heart. Most fics get Roxas talking to Sora inside of him, so I took that idea and switched it up a bit as I think he can't directly communicate with Sora but can be affected by strong emotions. I would like to know how many of you are Yaoi fans and how many of you are Canon fans? Or do you like both? Lemme know in your review if you like.


End file.
